Amargura
by AdrianWindsor
Summary: Hinata é uma pessoa amarga, apesar de muitas pessoas dizerem que sua vida é maravilhosa, para Hinata há apenas uma pessoa em quem ele confia completamente e esse é Itachi, Hinata não é a vitima, não, Hinata é o predador. Genderbender!Hinata ItaHina, Uke!Hinata Mal!Hinata, Manipulador!Hinata, Modelo!Hinata, Inteligente!Hinata


Disclaimer:. Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, caso haja Oc's no futuro eles serão meus caso os queira emprestado para qualquer outra história naruto ou não me deixem saber, eu não ligo de emprestar Oc's ou ideias minhas eu apenas quero meus direitos autorais, essa ideia é totalmente minha e eu não a plagiei de ninguém, muito obrigada.

Sinopse: Hinata era amargo, oh sim, ele estava ciente disso, ele era amargo e não tinha vergonha disso, ele odiava com todas suas forças sua meia irmã, ele também odiava sua madrasta, Kurenai, ele tinha uma vida perfeita, sua mãe o amava e o apoiava, seu pai fazia todas as vontades, Itachi que era mais novo dizia que ele era bonito e ia ser a noiva dele (Itachi), sim, era uma vida semi-perfeita cheia de uma ignorância inocente, e então tudo caiu, quase tudo ao menos sobrara Itachi, seu noivo, sua historia não era sobre meia irmãs e madrastas más, não, elas eram tão boas que lhe dava ânsia de vomito, ele era o vilão, vilã se você preferir, ele era apenas uma pessoa que não ligava para gêneros, sim ele era um homem, sim ele era cis, sim ele gostava de se transvestir, sim ele ganhava dinheiro com isso, sua vida era semi feliz de novo, mas por que ele tinha tanta amargura em seu amago?

Hinata apressou o passo para alcançar a mansão mais rapidamente, não tinha paciência, quanto mais rápido começasse, mais cedo terminaria, e talvez ele tivesse sorte de não deparar-se com hanabi e kurenai, além disso, tempo era ou dinheiro ou amor para ele, ali ele não sentia muito de nenhum dos dois, nenhum tempo a perder.

Hanabi estava assistindo um filme com seus amigos, naruto e sasuke, e sua paixão-provavelmente-não-reciproca-que-ela-nunca-confessaria Sakura, eles estavam sozinhos na casa então sasuke e naruto estavam aproveitando o tempo e namoravam, então obviamente ela não esperava que seu meio irmão que era cinco anos mais velho, Hinata, Hinata não tocou a campainha e nem fez barulho então ela só foi perceber quando ele adentrou na sala de tv todo arrumado e com seu telefone celular de ultima geração em seu ouvido direito.

Ela piscou, uma e duas vezes enquanto Sasuke e Naruto congelavam e Sakura ficava com sua melhor poker face.

- Eu não sabia que você voltou da França, Hinata-nii.

Hinata a olhou com o rosto mostrando desagrado e voltou a sussurrar ao telefone.

- Quem é essa pessoa Hana? – perguntou Sakura

- Meu irmão – sussurrou de volta

Ele estava procurando algo notou então ele levantou-se e sorriu, aparentemente para a outra pessoa no telefone, Hanabi tinha quase certeza absoluta que era Itachi, o noivo-secreto-de-seu-irmão-e-irmão-de-sasuke-que-não-sabia-sobre-isso.

Então ele desligou e virou-se.

- E eu não sabia que você estaria aqui – retrucou – se soubesse viria em outra hora, vim pegar uns documentos, vejo que você finalmente tem amigos, _Hana-chan_, devo informa-la que eu estou surpreso que alguém iria querer se socializar com você. – disse venenosamente

Hanabi levantou a mão para impedi-los de retrucar.

Seus lábios estavam firmemente pressionados.

Por fim respondeu.

- Estou feliz que tenha conseguido surpreende-lo, Hinata-nii – Hinata deu-lhe um olhar avaliador e sorriu de deboche.

Ele se aproximou dela, Hinata era uma pessoa bonita, uma travesti bonita, apesar de tudo ele gostava de corrigi-la dizendo "Eu não me sinto assim, mas, aquelas que o fazem são mulheres, elas são Mulheres", seus olhos eram azuis claríssimos, cabelos preto piche eram longos, pele de boneca, dentes brancos, ele usava uma blusa nude e uma calça social preta acompanhada por um salto alto nude, seus acessórios eram perolas, usava um colar, um anel e um par de brincos, usava uma bolsa coral pequena, quase do mesmo tom que o batom em seus lábios, seus olhos estavam realçados pela maquiagem, Hinata pôs uma perna no sofá entre suas pernas e agarrou-lhe o queixo, então ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Agindo toda corajosa, não, imouto-chan, deixe-me adivinhar- Hinata sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido – você gosta dela, você não quer que ela tenha má impressão, você quer que ela te ache corajosa, mas adivinhe você não é entre nós eu sou o predador, você e sua mãezinha são minhas presas – Hinata sorriu – Você sabe o que o predador faz com a presa Hanabi? - seu sorriso cresceu – O predador devora suas presas sem nenhuma piedade, _Cher _– Hinata levantou-se e espanou a poeira invisível do seu corpo, ele sorriu, deu uma risadinha e foi-se assim como veio, após anos de experiência hanabi sabia melhor, ela não iria atrás, ela não retrucaria, Hinata era perigoso, afinal, nada era mais perigoso do que um manipulador que usava seus atributos ao seu favor.

NA:. Espero que tenha gostado, essa ideia está em minha cabeça por um longo tempo, isso é apenas o começo de uma trama yaoi, ou seja, slash, bl, romance gay, não gosta saia, sim terá um yuri como pano de fundo e haverá incesto assim como vários outros mini taboos da sociedade atual, sim Hinata é umA travesti, ele se reconhece assim mas ele realmente não liga, ele não é exatamente um trans* "tradicional" já que ele se sente homem e é gay, ele apenas pensa em si mesmo como algo fofo, e para ele não há nada mais fofo que roupas femininas, e não venham com comentários de menina?! Ele veste roupas de menina esse é o estilo dele e até onde eu saiba não precisa de vagina nem de pênis para usar uma roupa, sim foi curto, não tinha muita inspiração, caso ainda não tenham entendido neste AU, não há ninjas, é um mundo semelhante ao nosso, e minha adorável Hinata é um Homem por que eu estou cansado dele sendo mulher, eu leio romance etéreo só que não é minha coisa favorita, eu amo romance gay, e esse será meu primeiro yaoi, essa fanfiction estará sendo publicada no e no nyah! Então não há plagio, duvidas mandem PM, e, por favor, deixem comentários e Obrigada, com Amor Adrian.

Para as pessoas do , se vocês desejarem eu passarei o link das roupas na polyvore, pois eu usei lá para ter uma ideia do visual, mandem um pm aqueles que quiserem.


End file.
